fablefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lionhead Studios
right|220px Lionhead Studios Ltd., benannt nach dem Namen von Mark Webley's Hamster, wurde als Abspaltung von Bullfrog Productions im Juli 1997 von Peter Molyneux, Mark Webley, Tim Rance und Steve Jackson in Surrey, England gegründet. Die ersten Spiele die das Studio hervorbrachten waren Black & White sowie Fable und beide Spiele wurden auch ein großer Erfolg. Weiter ging es dann mit der Veröffentlichung von Fable: The Lost Chapters und The Movies. Geschichte Ab dem Jahre 2000 bot das Unternehmen anderen Entwicklerstudios an ein "Satellite" von Lionhead zu werden, so könne sich das neu-gewonnene Studio unter der Führung von Lionhead rein auf die Spielentwicklung konzentrieren. Neben Big Blue Box Studios, welches inzwischen komplett in Lionhead integriert wurde, nahm dieses Angebot 2004 auch Intrepid Computer Entertainment Ltd. war. Black & White Studios wird zwar auch als "Satellitenstudio" geführt ist aber eher als eigene Abteilung anzusehen[http://www.mobygames.com/company/lionhead-studios-ltd Lionhead Studios Ltd. - MobyGames.com]. Webseite eines Informationsanbieters. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.). Am 6. April 2006 wurde Lionhead Studios von Microsoft Studios, und damit auch mitsamt sämtlichen Satellitenstudios, aufgekauft[http://www.geek.com/games/microsoft-buys-lionhead-studios-560906/ Microsoft buys Lionhead Studios - Geek.com]. Webseite eines Online Magazins. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.). Ab diesem Zeitpunkt legte sich der Fokus der Spielentwicklung auch auf die Spielplattformen von Microsoft. Im Januar 2012 verließ CTO Tim Rance, der technischer Leiter, das Unternehmen und gründete das Entwicklerstudio 22 Cans. Am 07. März des selben Jahres kündigte auch Peter Molyneux an Lionhead Studios sowie Microsoft zu verlassen und Rance in das neue Unternehmen zu folgen[http://www.slashgear.com/peter-molyneux-to-leave-lionhead-studios-and-microsoft-07217252/ Peter Molyneux to leave Lionhead Studios and Microsoft - SlashGear.com]. Webseite eines Online Magazins. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.). Seitdem war der Mitgründer Mark Webley der Kopf des Entwicklerstudios bis im April 2013 John Needham als offizieller Geschäftsführer von Lionhead ernannt wurde [http://www.lionhead.com/blog/2013/april/23/john-needham-lionheads-new-studio-head/ John Needham - Lionhead's new Studio Head - Lionhead.com]. Offizielle Webseite von Lionhead Studios. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.), Gary Carr wurde der neuer Creative Director des Unternehmens. Spiele Lionhead Studios ist für 3 Franchises bekannt: Die Black & White Serie, ein strategoisches "Gott" Spiel, die Fable RPGs sowie die kreative Film-Industrie Simulation The Movies. Veröffentlichte Spiele * 2001 - Black & White (Windows und Mac OS) * 2004 - Fable (Xbox) * 2005 - The Movies (Windows und Mac OS) * 2005 - Fable: The Lost Chapters (Windows, Mac OS und Xbox) * 2005 - Black & White 2 (Windows und Mac OS) * 2008 - Fable II (Xbox 360) * 2010 - Fable III (Windows und Xbox 360) * 2012 - Fable: The Journey (Xbox 360) * 2012 - Fable Heroes (Xbox 360) * 2014 - Fable Anniversary (Windows und Xbox 360) Erweiterungen * 2002 - Black & White: Insel der Kreaturen (Windows und Mac OS) * 2006 - The Movies - Stunts & Effects (Windows und Mac OS) * 2006 - Black & White 2 - Battle of the Gods (Windows und Mac OS) Aktuell in Entwicklung * Fable Legends (Windows und Xbox One) Abgebrochene Projekte * Black & White (Playstation und Dreamcast)[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/475510-black-and-white/data Black & White Release Information for PlayStation - GameFAQs.com]. Webseite eines Informationsanbieters. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.)[http://www.gamefaqs.com/dreamcast/354446-black-and-white/data Black & White Release Information for Dreamcast - GameFAQs.com]. Webseite eines Informationsanbieters. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.) * Black & White: Titan (Xbox und Playstation 2)[http://www.ign.com/games/black-white-titan/ps2-14258 Black & White: Titan - IGN.com]. Webseite eines Online Magazins. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.) * Unity (GameCube)[http://www.gamespot.com/articles/unity-canned-by-lionhead-llamasoft/1100-6114867/ Unity canned by Lionhead, Llamasoft - GameSpot.com]. Webseite eines Online Magazins. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.) * B.C. (Xbox)[http://web.archive.org/web/20041205234539/http://www.intrepidgames.com/ Intrepid Games - Creators of BC - IntrepidGames.com]. Archivierte Webseite des offiziellen Entwicklers. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.) * The Movies (Gamecube und Playstation 2)[http://www.ign.com/games/the-movies/gcn-573904 The Movies - IGN.com]. Webseite eines Online Magazins. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.) * Milo & Kate (Xbox 360 Kinect)[http://www.shacknews.com/article/78334/milo-kate-could-have-been-finished-with-six-months-of Milo & Kate could have been finished ... - Shacknews.com]. Webseite eines Online Magazins. (Zuletzt abgerufen am 24. Mai 2015.) Trivia In den Spielen Fable: The Lost Chapters, Fable II und Fable III integrierte Lionhead ein paar Referenzen auf das eigene Unternehmen. So kann sich der Protagonist in Fable - The Lost Chapters ein Rücken- sowie Brusttattoo, welches das Lionhead Logo zeigt, stechen lassen. In Fable II wurde ein Charakter Leo Head und eine Insel Lion Head Isle getauft und in Fable III kann sogar das Logo von Lionhead Studios bei einer unsichtbaren Wand, in der Nähe von Driftwood, unter Wasser entdeckt werden. Ähnliche Beiträge * Big Blue Box * Peter Molyneux * Microsoft Studios * Feral Interactive Weiterführende Links * Die offizielle Webseite von Lionhead Studios * Ein Beitrag über Lionhead Studios auf MobyGames.com * Ein Artikel über Lionhead Studios auf Wikipedia (Deutsch) * Ein Artikel über Lionhead Studios auf Wikipedia (Englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Entwickler und Publisher